Seeing Red
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Que fue lo que pudo haber pasado luego de que Kristina se fue del salon de conferencias y Van Pelt observo a Jane?


Seeing Red

(escenas cortadas del episodio luego de____)

Kristina: "Su esposa dice que su hija nunca se levanto. Nunca se asusto."

La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció por completo.

Jane: "Ese fue todo el contacto?"

Kristina: "Si."

Jane: "Gracias." Cambio la mirada hacia la nada. Se quedo inmóvil, sin parpadear.

Kristina se levanto se su silla, camino hacia la puerta del salón de conferencias.

Kristina: "Adios señor Jane."

El no contesto ni se volteo en ningún momento. Trato de aguantar las ganas de llorar, pero no lo logro. No sabía que creer. Estaba confundido. Ella no era psíquica, ni el tampoco. Solo eran dos buenos mentalistas. Ambos lo sabían. Esto era un maldito teatro.

En ese momento Van Pelt caminaba por el pasillo y noto que Kristina salía del salón de conferencias.

Van Pelt: "Kristina, puedo ayudarla en algo?"

Kristina: "No agente, Van Pelt, Gracias. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer aquí."

Kristina se fue. Van Pelt camino hacia el salón de conferencias. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Miro hacia adentro. Encontró a Jane sentado encima de la mesa de conferencias, de espaldas, con la cabeza baja. No sabía qué hacer, si entraba y le preguntaba si se sentía bien, estaba invadiendo su privacidad. Si no entraba, era ignorar que algo ocurría en el.

____

Decidió entrar. Se le acerco poco a poco. El no notaba su presencia. Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y en su dolor que no captaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Van Pelt toco su hombro. El levanto su cabeza y miro un poco a su lado derecho, donde se encontraba Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "Si puedo ayudarte en algo..."

Jane: "Nadie me puede ayudar."

Van Pelt: "Kristina hizo un contacto con tu esposa verdad?"

Jane la miro a los ojos.

Jane: "Que contacto ni que ocho cuartos, Van Pelt! Esto es una maldita farsa! Entiéndelo." Coloco sus manos en sus sienes y la miro con furia a los ojos. "Es una farsa, Van Pelt."

Van Pelt: "Jane, es una farsa porque no quieres creer."

Jane: "Van Pelt, esa mujer y yo, nos confabulamos para hacer la sesión espiritista. La voz de la difunta dijo el nombre de su hija porque yo descubrí que ella era su asesina! La voz que escuchaste en la sesión… era mi celular! No era la voz de la victima! Entiéndelo de una buena vez Van Pelt… Somos dos malditos farsantes. No existen los psíquicos."

Las palabras de Jane lastimaban a Van Pelt. Ella siempre había tenido fe en que las personas poseían un don especial, que podían contactar al más allá y Jane le estaba tratando de demostrar que eso era algo imposible porque según él, no existía un más allá.

Jane: "Solo existimos personas con un IQ alto que sabemos cómo manejar la mente de los demás."

Van Pelt: "Entonces por qué lloras?"

Jane: "Porque me lástima que después de lo que hicimos, intente hacerme creer, a mí, Patrick Jane, que ella tiene contacto con los muertos en serio…" Dijo en voz más baja y señalando hacia afuera de la puerta y añadió. "Que quiera engañarme diciéndome cosas así de crueles." Dejo pasar unos segundos y grito: "Cuando yo sé lo que da esa maldita!"

Van Pelt estaba a punto de llorar. No dejaban de verse a los ojos los dos. Jane estaba muy molesto por lo que había sucedido en este último caso y Van Pelt se sentía inútil al verlo así y no poderlo ayudar. Era la única que sabía de su estado. Jane siempre se escondía de Lisbon y los demás, pero con ella era un poco más abierto. Tenía un cierto grado de confianza con ella que ni siquiera con Cho tenía.

Jane: "Espero que esto nunca más vuelva a suceder. No quiero verme envuelto ni una vez más en algo así. Ya mucho daño he hecho."

Van Pelt se acerco a él: "Pero estas arrepentido Jane, eso es lo que cuenta."

Jane: "El arrepentimiento no le va a devolver la vida a los que les hice daño, ni la familia, ni el dinero, ni el trabajo. No me va a devolver a mi esposa, no me va a devolver a mi hija."

Se quedaron un tiempo mirándose. Jane se calmo.

Jane: "Perdóname por hablarte así. No quise hacerte llorar, lo siento."

Van Pelt: "Yo me lo busque por invadir tu privacidad."

Jane bajo la vista y apretó los puños. Ella se acerco y lo abrazo. El se dejo abrazar y poso su cabeza en su hombro. Necesitaba ese abrazo, en realidad lo necesitaba. Nadie mejor que Van Pelt para darlo en esos momentos.

FIN


End file.
